Apocalipsis demon
by Slayerblond
Summary: Post-Fade Away. Después de que Wolfram & Hart haya enviado a la ciudad de Los Ángeles al infierno, necesitaran más que su fuerza y los poderes de Illyria si quieren salvarse a si mismos y de paso al mundo, pero no estarán solos en esta batalla, alguien mas estará con ellos para apoyarlos. En las mas oscuras calles de Los Ángeles, se libra la mayor de todas las batallas.
1. El Infierno se Desata

Notas:

Historia de la serie Buffy, Cazavampiros y Angel situada justo al final de la quinta temporada de Angel, justamente la continuación de aquella batalla.

**Situado:** Posterior a _Not Fade Away_ 5x22

**Beta-Reader:** _Slayerblond_

**Autor original y principal: **_ChristianSawyerFord_

**Cuenta Anfitriona:** _Slayerblond_

**Disclaimer:**_ Ningun personaje de esta serie nos pertenece, todo pertenece a Joss Whedon, la Fox y demás dueños, nosotros solo los tomamos prestados un rato._

(Publicado en esta cuenta a peticion del unico y original autor; ChristianSawyerFord.)

* * *

**En anteriores capítulos... **(Para esta parte se escuchara una canción asi que, busquen en youtube "Meteor" - Ingman y Devine- King)

_-Me refiero a matar a todos los miembros del espino negro-dijo Ángel hablando a sus compañeros Wesley, Gunn, Spike y Lorne revelando su plan maestro._

_-Estas hablando de luchar directamente contra demonios que tienen un poder enorme y que te van a machacar -dijo Lindsey reflejando la grave situación a la que se enfrenta._

_-Diez a uno a que no estaremos cuando se despeje el humo, harán todo lo que puedan para destruirnos. El poder perdura, no podemos cargarnos a los socios pero por un momento de resplandor podemos demostrarles que no somos suyos... tenéis que decidir si merece la pena morir por eso -dice Ángel a su equipo dejando claro que el plan será suicida y no saldrán con vida._

_-Matarlos a todos, quemar la casa con nosotros dentro -dice Spike seriamente haciendo que todos se pongan serios pensando que hacer, entonces Spike levanta la mano y dice -Me apunto._

_-Me apunto -dice Wesley levanto la mano después Gunn y Lorne levantan la mano tomando la decisión más importante de sus vidas._

_-En cada generación nace una elegida -dice Fred después de escuchar otra vez la historia de las cazadoras._

_-Porque tú eres la cazadora. En toda generación nace una cazadora, una chica entre todas las del mundo es la elegida, una chica... -dice Giles contando a Buffy la historia de las cazadoras mientras baja la escaleras de la biblioteca de Sunnydale_

_-Con la fuerza y la habilidad para cazar vampiros para impedir que se extienda el mal -dije una joven cazadora llamada Buffy Summers._

_-Lo que eres, como morirás: sola -dijo el primero con la forma de Buffy esperando hacer daño a la verdadera Buffy con sus palabras._

_-¿Intentas convertir a un montón de chicas en un ejército? -dice Faith sin creerse mucho lo que estaba haciendo Buffy._

_-Son candidatas a cazadoras -dice Buffy con firmeza mientras un grupo de chicas entrena en el patio de la casa Summers._

_-Ninguna de esas chicas sabrá lo que es el poder hasta que tu estés muerta -dijo el primero con la forma de Caleb._

_-Buffy, Lo que has dicho le da mil vueltas a todo lo que hemos... a lo que todas las generaciones han hecho por vencer al mal -dijo Giles ante lo que haría Buffy._

_-Un ejército de cazadoras, una estrategia brillante -dijo Wesley ante la idea._

_-Propongo que mi poder sea el de todas. A partir de ahora todas las chicas del mundo que puedan ser cazadoras serán cazadoras, todas las chicas que puedan tener el poder, tendrán el poder, que puedan defenderse se defenderán. Las cazadoras somos todas. ¿Estáis preparadas para ser fuertes? -dijo Buffy mientras Willow hace el conjuro que convierte a todas las potenciales en cazadoras y a ella en la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos._

_-Es la profecía Shanshu -dijo Ángel mientras un demonio rojo le pasaba un trozo de papel con escritos en otro idioma._

_-Con ese documento se puede deshacer la profecía, tu firma eliminara cualquier oportunidad de que algún día ganes tu antaño deseada humanidad -dijo la voz de un demonio mientras Ángel firma el documento con su propia sangre._

_-Wes... Vail es el brujo de la pandilla, conoces su juego, has visto su casa y cree que quieres quitarle el puesto -dice la voz de Ángel mientras Wesley usa su magia para lanzar lejos al poderoso brujo Cyvus Vail, pero este le quita la esfera roja de su mano y levanta a Wesley en el aire dejándolo a su merced, Vail lo apuñala con una daga lo que hace que Wesley use sus últimas fuerzas para hacer una esfera que explota y manda a Vail contra la pared._

_-Illyria... Iserial, el diablo y otros tres miembros del circulo cenan juntos casi todas las noches... -Los demonios se meten en el coche y cuando encienden los faros ven a Illyria delante del coche. Ninguno tiene posibilidades e Illyria se marcha dejando el coche destrozado y los demonios muertos._

_-Gunn... tu amiga la senadora tiene una oficina de campaña en la zona oeste, ya sabes que es el mal en persona y que suele rodearse de vampiros -Gunn lanza un hacha a la cabeza de la senadora para después ser atacado por un grupo de vampiros de los cuales se defiende con sus puños y sus estacas retractiles._

_-Spike... una legión de hermanos caídos, quiero que el niño vuelva con su madre y que te cargues a la familia adoptiva -Spike se infiltra llevando la túnica de los hermanos caídos hasta llegar hasta el bebe y cogerlo en brazos en ese momento lo atrapan y Spike se quita la túnica y se enfrenta a ellos usando la única mano en la que puede cargar la espada ya que la otra lleva al bebe con mucho cuidado._

_-El archiduque Sebassis tiene más de 40.000 demonios a sus órdenes, los demás miembros del consejo le temen, es el jefe, así que es mío -Ángel está siendo golpeado por Hamilton a quién no parece costarle mucho esfuerzo._

_-¿De verdad creías que ibas a matar a Sebassis? -dice Halminton mientras coge a Ángel por el cuello de la chaqueta._

_-No, ya lo he hecho -dice Ángel tranquilo mientras se ve como Sebassis muere por el contenido de su copa ya que Ángel había envenenado al demonio esclavo que le servía las bebidas cuando firmo la profecía -he envenado su copa._

_-Lorne...quiero que ayudes a Lindsey -se ve a Lindsey acabando con un clan entero de demonios Sahvrin, para después ser traicionado por Ángel y que Lorne le dispare varias veces en el pecho._

_-Es mi última misión, no eres parte de la solución Lindsey y nunca lo serás -dice Lorne mientras Lindsey se derrumba herido y muy sorprendido por la forma en que le ha llegado la muerte._

_-Fred... te echaba de menos -dice un moribundo Wesley a la ilusión del amor de su vida, Fred, antes de que ella lo besara._

_-Todo saldrá bien, no te dolerá mucho más y estarás donde yo estoy, estaremos juntos -dice una llorosa Fred, mientras Wesley agoniza, ambos se dicen que se quieren y Wesley muere tranquilo viendo por última vez a Fred. Cuando muere, Vail aparece por detrás burlándose lo cual enfurece a Fred, que se levanta y con una mirada de odio destroza la cabeza de Vail, mientras se transforma en Illyria._

_Halminton está peleando contra Ángel y Connor y los vence a los dos dejando fuera de combate a Connor y mandando a Ángel contra las escaleras._

_-Voy a decirlo lo más claro que pueda no puedes vencerme, soy parte de ellos, el lobo, el carnero y el venado, su fuerza fluye por mis venas, mi sangre está llena de su ancestral poder -dijo Halminton creyendo la batalla ganada pero Ángel se levanta._

_-A ver si adivinas que palabra no tendrías que haber dicho -dice Ángel, mientras se levanta convirtiendo su cara y se lanza al cuello de Halminton, consiguiendo con su sangre el poder para matarlo._

_-Ganes o pierdas vas a montar la mayor pelea desde que los humanos echaron a patadas al último demonio de esta dimensión -se oye la voz de Lindsey mientras Ángel llega al callejón reuniéndose con Spike, Illyria y Gunn para prepararse para la gran batalla que se les venía encima._

_-Te mueres te quedan diez minutos, como mucho -dijo Illyria respecto a la herida de Gunn._

_-Pues que sean memorables -dijo Gunn incorporándose para la batalla para dar lo mejor de sí mismo._

_-Si hacemos esto los socios descargaran toda su ira, querrán dar ejemplo, me refiero al autentico infierno, no a los fuegos artificiales de siempre -Dice la voz de Ángel mientras se acercan demonios, orcos, Trolls, gigantes y hasta un dragón, todo tipo de seres malvados salidos del infierno. Los héroes se alzan todos juntos sin ningún temor a la que podría ser la última batalla de sus vidas._

_-¡A trabajar! -dije Ángel lanzándose al ataque iniciando así la mayor de todas las guerras infernales._ (Fin de la música)

_**El infierno se desata**_

Era entrada la noche cuando los clamores de la batalla dejaron escuchar el sonido del acero chocando entre sí, pues en pleno corazón de los Ángeles se estaba librando una batalla, que se podría definir entre el bien y el mal, pero era mucho más que eso , era una batalla para demostrar que por muy grandes que sean las adversidades o los demonios, siempre había elección, el libre albedrío nos hacia libres, no esclavos de unos seres superiores eso era lo que dos vampiros con alma, un demonio antiguo y un humano querían demostrar enfrentándose a una horda de demonios que muy posiblemente los aniquilaría por completo pero eso no importaba, solo importaba la libertad.

Los vampiros Ángel y Spike estaban luchando de una forma magistral, matando con sus espadas a todo orco, vampiro o demonio que se les ponía enfrente, aunque los enemigos eran demasiados y poco a poco perdían terreno, sus fuerzas no durarían eternamente. Mientras Illyria lo hacia parecer sumamente fácil, ni siquiera le hacía falta usar armas, con su inmensa fuerza mandaba a los demonios a volar o simplemente les atravesaba la cabeza con su puño. Pero no todo eran rosas en el campo de batalla, pues Gunn no lo estaba pasando bien, ya que en una batalla anterior había sido herido de muerte y en palabras del demonio antiguo le quedaban 10 minutos como mucho, minutos que Gunn trataba de hacer memorables, matando a todos los demonios que podía aunque le costaba mucho trabajo, pero para estar tan herido no se podía decir que lo estuviera haciendo mal.

No solo los héroes se encontraban luchando en aquella guerra infernal, más gente de los Ángeles se había unido a la batalla y no todos eran humanos, también había cazadoras de los Ángeles, gente con poderes como los que tenía la chica que usaba la electricidad que conoció Ángel y Charles Gunn, una vez y hasta el mismísimo Connor se había unido a la batalla, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de su padre, había venido a la guerra y ahora se encontraban padre e hijo luchando espalda contra espalda contra el ejercito de demonios que los enfrentaban.

Pero a pesar de la ayuda extra aún seguían siendo demasiados enemigos y el ejercito improvisado de los vampiros con alma llevaban las de perder, cada vez se estaban viendo mas reducidos, muchos habían caído en el transcurso de la contienda. Ángel se dio cuenta de que en campo abierto no tardarían en caer todos, por lo que decidió llevar la pelea a un lugar mas protegido, quizás el observatorio de los Ángeles que quedaba cerca de ahí.

-¡Retirada! ¡Spike! ¡Gunn! -grito Ángel mientras daba las instrucciones a los mas cercanos. Spike y Gunn lo oyeron y empezaron a ayudar a la gente a marcharse en retirada, a lo que también ayudo una mujer rubia, por lo bien que luchaba Gunn pensó que se trataría de una cazadora. Pero en medio de la lucha sucedió la tragedia, Gunn fue atacado por un demonio que lo ataco a la carrera clavándole la espada en el pecho en una estocada mortal, Gunn se empezó a tambalear de dolor, pero moviendo la espada como pudo consiguió matar al demonio, pero no evito que un orco por atrás le diera con su espada en la espalda, haciendo que Gunn cayera en los brazos de Spike que había ido corriendo para salvarlo, pero para su pesar no llego a tiempo y solo lo consiguió salvar de la caída. Spike no pudo otra cosa que ver morir a Gunn lleno de impotencia y furia. Furia, por todas las muertes que había tenido que sentir en su vida y más concretamente en Los Ángeles, ahora que formaba parte de un equipo, había tenido que ver la muerte de muchos amigos: Fred... Wesley... Gunn, estaban cayendo como moscas, eso solo hacia que una furia ciega se apoderara de él.

Deposito a Gunn con cuidado en el suelo, pues ya no podía hacer nada por el, agacho su cabeza con pesar por la muerte que acababa de suceder y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se levanto dando un grito furioso, en un movimiento giratorio, con la espada en alza decapitando al orco que había asesinado a Gunn e iba a atacarlo por la espada, tras eso con feroces movimientos empezó a destruir a todos los seres malvados que se le ponían enfrente, nada podía con la ira del campeón con alma.

Poco a poco Spike fue matando a todos los vampiros que se le ponían enfrente con toda la furia que llevaba dentro, no era el único pues todos estaban matando a los que se les ponían de frente buscando una retirada que parecían no encontrar entre tanto demonio, cada uno huía como podía, en pequeños grupos. Ángel, Illyria y Spike se fueron alejando por el callejón de aquella batalla, pero sin darse cuenta se estaban metiendo en la boca, pues terminaron los tres en el mismo lugar y entonces un grupo de demonios los rodeo con peligrosas intenciones, cada uno canalizo una bola de fuego para acabar con los héroes de una vez y parecía que todo estaba perdido, pues ni siquiera a Illyria le daría tiempo a terminar con todos los demonios que los rodeaban o parar las bolas de fuego sin que terminaran con la existencia de los vampiros con alma.

Pero cuando parecía todo perdido, los demonios desaparecieron en fuego o polvo para dar paso a Buffy, Faith y las demás cazadoras, que llegaban con sus armas cargadas dispuestas a matar a todo demonio que se entrometiera en su camino, Spike y Ángel no pudieron evitar quedárse mirá1ndolas muy sorprendidos, Spike algo tímido e incomodo pues no le había dicho que había resucitado y ya hacia tiempo tiempo que había vuelto, cosa que por la mirada que Buffy le dedico dejaba ver que no se le olvidaría el asunto fácilmente.

-Bien, vámonos, tenemos trabajo que hacer -dijo de manera seria mirando a Spike en una mezcla de emoción y a la vez enojo, había muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero la mirada que Buffy le dedico a Spike mostró un claro: no se me a olvidado el asunto, pero lo dejamos para cuando no estemos en mitad de una batalla infernal.

Todos iban serios, Spike no paraba de mirar de lado a Buffy, preocupado lo que tenía que decirle, Faith iba concentrada en la batalla al igual que las cazadoras entre ellas Kennedy, Ángel también trataba de concentrarse en la batalla que se libraba, pero se le notaba bastante la cara de celoso que tenía. Al avanzar se encontraron a otro grupo de gente entre los que estaban Willow, Xander, Giles, Robin y hasta...

-¡¿Dawn?! ¿Que rayos haces aquí? -dijo Buffy escandalizada por ver a su hermana en la peor batalla que hubiera vivido Buffy en toda su vida, era incluso peor que la de Glory o la del primero, no era lugar para su hermana pequeña -¿y vosotros como la habéis dejado venir?

- Bueno, nosotros... -empezó a decir Will sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Eh, Buffy, ya no soy una niña puedo luchar tan bien como los demás- dijo Dawn haciendo moritos -además en la batalla contra el primero me dejaste ir.

-Dawn, esto es diferente -dije Buffy molesta porque Dawn estuviera allí, sabía todo lo que estaba en juego y era un lugar sumamente peligroso para su hermanita.

-Buffy, la verdad es que Dawn ya se encontraba en Los Ángeles y como no pudo salir de la ciudad en plena batalla, pensamos que lo mejor era que estuviera a nuestro lado donde podamos protegerla -le explico Giles con esa paciencia que lo caracterizaba.

-Vale, esta bien, ¿pero que hacías en los Ángeles? -pregunto Buffy inquisitiva pensaba que estaba en Escocia donde la había dejado para su seguridad -bueno, da igual... ya hablaremos luego -dijo Buffy dejando el tema para después consciente de lo que se jugaba.

Juntos avanzaron hacia el lugar poco a poco hasta que oyeron unas pisadas que se acercaban, parecía ser algo muy peligroso.

-Xander, Giles, llevaos a Dawn a un lugar seguro -dijo Buffy preparando su guadaña para lo que viniera.

-Pero... -empezó a decir Dawn para decir algo para quedarse, pero Buffy la interrumpió.

-Por una vez haz lo que te digo, Dawn, esto no es nada seguro -le suplico Buffy esperando que por una vez le hiciera caso.

-Vamos, Dawn, esto es muy peligroso -dijo Xander para que Dawn se fuera con ellos.

-Está bien -acepto Dawn a regañadientes junto con Xander.

-Os estaremos esperando en el observatorio -dijo Giles antes de ir junto con Dawn y Xander.

-Tu también Robin -dijo Faith seria concentrada en lo que estaba por venir.

-Pero puedo ayudaros -dijo Robin, él también era un cazador y no le gustaba que lo sacaran de la lucha

-Si, lo se, pero vete -dijo Faith sin mostrar signos de que dejara opción a las quejas.

-Eso, vete a tejer punto de cruz -dijo Spike en una de sus bromas, aunque mas que nada era para molestar al que una vez intento matarlo, recibiendo una mirada fea de Robin, quizás aún seguía con la idea de acabar con el rubio.

-Spike... -le riño Buffy, pues no era momento para ir molestando a nadie.

-Concéntrate en la lucha -dijo Ángel serio sacando su espada

-Se aproxima algo grande y yo tengo ganas de pelea -dijo Illyria pasando completamente de la conversación.

Robin ya se había ido junto con unas cuantas cazadoras que fueron para servir de escolta y todos los humanos que había en el grupo, dejando solo a las cazadoras a Willow y a los demonios y vampiros del equipo cuando un gigante apareció llevando un gran garrote que alzaba en el aire.

El gigante lanzo un ataque al grupo de héroes con su garrote moviéndolo violentamente hacia donde estaban, los héroes trataron de agacharse para esquivarlo, pero hubo unas tres cazadoras que no pudieron agacharse y recibieron un fuerte golpe de parte del garrote y fue como si las golpeara un tranvía a toda velocidad, el impacto del golpe fue tan grande que las mando contra la pared de enfrente, la cuál atravesaron, luego el gigante volvió a mover su garrote en la otra dirección, el golpe le iba a dar a Kennedy pero Willow hizo uso de su magia para salvar a ella y a otra cazadora, apartándolas del peligroso garrote, pero no pudo salvarlas a todas y otra cazadora recibió el golpe con los mismos efectos, estrellándose contra un muro. Luego el gigante trato de aplastar a Buffy con el garrote pero ella fue mas ágil y salto a un lado, esquivándolo para luego subirse al dorsal de su mano y trepar por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro, al llegar ahí, le dio un puñetazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero para su sorpresa el gigante estaba bien duro y se lastimo la mano, mientras el gigante no sintió mas que una picadura de mosquito, pero las picaduras de mosquito son molestas así que el gigante trato de golpear a Buffy con su garrote, que perdió el equilibrio al ver venir esa arma mortífera y Buffy cayo al vacío, pero para su suerte Spike se lanzo a salvarla y Buffy aterrizo justo en los brazos de Spike.

-Ya estaba deseando que te dejaras caer en mis brazos, amor- .dijo Spike cogiendo en brazos a Buffy y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, pero entonces Spike detecto como el garrote del gigante se cernía sobre ellos peligrosamente, el gigante al tratar de golpear a Buffy se había golpeado en la cabeza y le había dolido aunque no era suficiente para vencerle y ahora estaba enojado, lanzó un ataque a Buffy y Spike tratando de aplastarlo, pero el rubio fue más rápido e hizo que rodaran por el suelo hasta ponerse a salvo. El gigante volvió a levantar su garrote sobre ellos para golpearlos pero antes de que les llegara a golpear, Illyria intervino y paro el garrote con sus brazos, aunque se notaba que le costaba bastante.

-Solo yo puedo golpear a mi mascota -dijo Illyria entre dientes por el esfuerzo.

-¿Tu mascota? -pregunto Buffy enojada levantándose por como llamaba Illyria a Spike

-Esto... luego te lo explico, amor -dijo Spike entre la espada y la pared ya que sabía que a Buffy quizá no le gustara.

De repente Illyria no pudo seguir sosteniendo el garrote y el gigante se libero para luego darle a Illyria un fuerte golpe que la lanzo al otro lado, pero como Illyria era uno de los demonios antiguos salía mucho mejor parada que las cazadoras anteriores.

El gigante volvió a repetir su intento de pisar a la pareja de rubios pero Spike le clavo la espada en la planta del pie justo cuando los iba a aplastar haciendo que este se pusiera a la pata coja acariciando su pie mientras gritaba de dolor, momento que Ángel y Faith aprovecharon para atacar la pierna del gigante con sus espadas hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio y que este cayera al suelo.

Cuando el gigante estuvo en el suelo todos empezaron a atacarle y Buffy salto a su cabeza y le ataco con su guadaña lo cuál no basto para matarlo pero si para dejarlo ciego ya que los golpes le tocaron justo en los ojos provocando que chillara en dolor y atacara a Buffy tratando de darle manotazos pero ella salto al suelo y los esquivo.

El gigante se levanto violentamente gritando furioso pero ciego dando manotazos y patadas por doquier por lo que nuestros héroes tuvieron suerte de esquivar sus golpes y apartarse guardando silencio para que no les oyera, esta bestia era demoledora, mas vale que se les ocurriera algún plan o terminarían aplastados por el.

Buffy miro fijamente al gran gigante que se cernía sobre ellos, era invencible a pesar de estar ciego, esto pintaba muy feo -ya esta bien, a llegado la hora de usar la artillería pesada -dijo Buffy muy seria y luego se giro hacia su bruja pelirroja -¡Willow! ¿Con que hechizos contamos?

Willow se puso muy nerviosa en cuanto Buffy le hablo y le pregunto sobre sus hechizos, sin duda el gigante era difícil de vencer -¿yo? bueno... hay... hay hechizos fuertes... pero no se si puedan con el.

-Es un oponente digno de mí, en mi época había seres más grandes que ese, pero su poder es inmenso, quiero destrozarlo -dijo Illyria dispuesta a la pelea.

-Si, bueno, se necesitara un abracadabra muy fuerte para tirar al grandullón -dijo Spike con ironía mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Un abracadabra o un arma -dijo Ángel misterioso como siempre pero Faith entendió a que se refería.

-¿Un arma? ¿Y que hay con su garrote? -pregunto Faith mirando al bastón que el gigante había dejado en el suelo, quizás podrían usarlo.

Buffy los miro intrigada por la idea que le daban sus compañeros de batalla -aunque pudiéramos lograr mover esa cosa no sirve de nada mientras siga moviéndose -dijo antes de girarse a Willow.

-Oye, pelirroja, ¿crees que puedes derrumbar a ese cerebro de guisante? -pregunto Kennedy que esta pegada a Willow.

-Bueno, podría intentarlo, pero necesito tiempo para concentrar el hechizo -dijo Willow nerviosa.

Entonces el gigante los localizado y les lanzo un puñetazo que cada uno tuvo que esquivar el golpe como pudo cada uno saltando hacia un lado distinto, Kennedy salvo a Willow del golpe saltando sobre ella y apartándola para caer encima de ella.

-Menos mal que estaba yo aquí para salvarte, ¿eh, pelirroja? -dijo Kennedy con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Si, menos mal -dijo Willow tímida antes de que Kennedy se acercara mas por la intensidad del momento y todos esos sentimientos acumulados la pasión entre ellas, los nervios por la gran batalla a la que se enfrentaban y la posibilidad de la muerte, todos esos sentimientos se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

-Iré a darte tu tiempo -dijo Kennedy mientras se levantaba con la espalda en alto y se disponía a seguir luchando contra el gigante, batalla que no se había detenido pues los demás seguían tratando de dañarlo, esperando el momento oportuno de atacarlo y cuando les daba la espalda le atacaban para dar tiempo a Willow.

Los chicos atacaban a ese gran gigante lo mejor que podían, pero él era demasiado grande y solo podían rasguñarle las piernas mientras esquivaban los pisotones, pero entonces el gigante debió darse cuenta de que no estaba consiguiendo nada de esa forma, así que cambio de táctica, dando un fuerte salto que provoco una fuerte onda expansiva que derrumbo a los que estaban mas cerca de él y amenazo con hacerle perder su concentración a Willow.

Kennedy se salvo de la onda expansiva ya que no estaba lo bastante cerca así que decidió probar una nueva estrategia, rodeo al gigante y cuando este iba a aplastar a Buffy, Kennedy empezó a llamarla con la intención de alejarlo de Willow y del resto del equipo.

Pero no contaba con que el gigante no correría hacia ella, sino que de un salto se situó justo delante de ella, haciendo que Kennedy perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, justo a los pies del gigante. Los otros ya se habían incorporado y corrían en ayuda de Kennedy.

El gigante fue a coger a Kennedy que al darse cuenta de lo que se acercaba rodó por el suelo, de un salto se levanto blandiendo su espada y ataco con su espada la mano del gigante, cuando la pretendió coger -ni creas que me vas a tocar con esas manazas, gigantón -dijo Kennedy en actitud guerrera. Pero eso solo enojo al gigante que rápidamente la cogió con sus dos manos y la levanto en el aire -oye, suéltame gigante de... -dijo Kennedy enojada, pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que el gigante la estrujo en sus manos, haciendo que Kennedy gritara de dolor y entonces el gigante rugió de una manera aterradora dejando a Kennedy atemorizada mirándolo asustada.

El horror de lo que aconteció entonces fue indescriptible, solo decir que Kennedy desapareció para siempre, pues el gigante la devoro de un solo bocado dejando un silencio desolador, pues todos los presentes se habían quedado petrificados ante el terrible espectáculo, ese silencio solo fue roto por un tremendo rugido de victoria por parte del gigante que se enorgullecía de lo que acababa de pasar y de su tremendo poder.

Había sido un espectáculo que no se puede describir en palabras, nadie salvo una persona tenía especial cariño por Kennedy, alguien para quien Kennedy era realmente importante y ese alguien estallo en sollozos de dolor, de cólera, de impotencia, un torbellino de sentimientos muy intensos había despertado en la bruja pelirroja.

Tan grandes eran sus sentimientos que con el poder de su furia y de su magia fue capaz de levantar el arma del gigante y lanzarlo violentamente hacia la cabeza del gigante golpeándolo violentamente, un esfuerzo sobrehumano de esos que solo se logran hacer en momentos de gran intensidad y que termino con el gigante muerto en el acto y cayendo al suelo violentamente provocando un gran temblor que provoco que todos cayeran al suelo antes de que ni siquiera pudieran comprender que había ocurrido.

Buffy se levanta del suelo algo desorientada y vio al gigante muerto en el suelo, el rostro de sus compañeros tan sorprendidos y en estado de shock como ella y por último a Willow llorando desconsoladamente sin moverse del sitio, se acerca a ella con rostros triste y la braza -oh, dios, lo siento, Willow -dice mientras la abraza en silencio dejando que llorara en su hombro y tras eso se separa un poco de ella y la mira a los ojos -esto aún no a acabado, necesitare tu ayuda mas adelante -dije de manera comprensiva mirándola a los ojos y tratando de cuidar del estado de su amiga -podrás hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Faith estaba de pie mirando a su alrededor era un entorno desolador todas las cazadoras con cara triste y llorosa, Willow llorando desconsolada abrazada por Buffy y Spike y Ángel mirando a su alrededor tan impactados como ella, debía hacer algo no podían quedarse paralizados todo el día.

-¡Ángel! que se levanten -dice Faith llamando al vampiro con el que tenia mas confianza para que la ayudara a poner en pie al grupo.

-Dales un momento, general, tus tropas necesitan descansar -dijo Spike cansado y algo triste por la muerte de tantas cazadoras a su alrededor.

-No tenemos tiempo, esto va a ser un hervidero de demonios, debemos llegar al observatorio de Los Ángeles -dijo Faith seria llevando la razón, ya que a pesar de lo dura que pudiera resultar si no llegaban al refugio los destruirían -¡vamos Spike! ¡Ángel! ¡Buffy! ¡Que se levanten!

Spike asistió resignado y se acercó a Buffy y a Willow poniendo una mano en el hombro de la bruja para darle apoyo -pelirroja, tu novia murió como toda una heroína, se sacrifico por nosotros, ahora el mejor modo de honrarla es salir vivos de aquí -dijo Spike de manera comprensiva con lo que Willow asistió muy triste tanto a lo que dijo Buffy como a lo que dijo Spike y entre los dos la ayudaron a levantarse.

Mientras tanto Faith y Ángel ayudaban a las cazadoras a levantarse pues estaban muy mal, no solo por la muerte de Kennedy si no por todas las cazadoras muertas -en pie Shannon -dijo Faith mientras cogía a una de las cazadoras y la levantaba suavemente para ponerla en pie.

Entonces Ángel se dio cuenta de lo apartada que estaba Illyria del grupo y se acercó a ella para llamarla y ver si estaba bien, aunque ya de por si nunca sabía lo que ella sentía -¡Illyria! dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y se paraba cerca de ella sin llegar a acercarse de todo.

La demonio estaba de espaldas a todo y era difícil ver lo que sentía -esta situación me irrita, siento el dolor como un manjar en mi boca, es asfixiante -dice girándose a mirar a Ángel con un rostro inexpresivo.

-Me debía una cerveza, ¿quien me la va a pagar ahora? -dijo una cazadora de manera triste por la muerte de Kennedy.

-La cerveza te la compras tu solita, ricitos, así que andando -dijo Faith muy seria para hacer que el animo no decayera en sus tropas de cazadoras, ahora necesitaban su fuerza y coraje mas que nunca.

Tras las palabras serias de Faith todas se pusieron en camino hacia el observatorio, la mayoría de ellas iba cabizbaja y triste por la muerte de tantas compañeras, nada mas haber comenzado la batalla. Mientras Buffy y Spike se encargaban de ayudar a Willow que parecían faltarle fuerzas después de la muerte de su amada y mientras tanto Faith, Ángel e Illyria avanzaban serios y en alerta matando entre los tres a todos los vampiros que les surgían al paso, cosa a lo que ayudaban Buffy y Spike si los vampiros se acercaban demasiado a Willow, aunque había que destacar que por suerte no hubo tantos demonios como esperaban ya que la mayoría ponían mas atención en conquistar la ciudad o en cazar presar mas fáciles que un montón de cazadoras.

Habían recorrido una buena distancia cuando encontraron a un muchacho corriendo por delante de ellos, el chico estaba de espaldas, pero ya conocían muy bien sus rasgos, era un chico bajito, normalmente con cara alegre, al menos sus facciones eran alegres, tenia la piel blanca, los ojos castaños y una complexión normal, mas o menos todos conocían a ese chico, para bien o para mal.

-¡Andrew! -grita Buffy molesta, se suponía que todos tenían que estar a salvo en el observatorio no corriendo en pleno Apocalipsis. El chico al oír que lo llamaban se detuvo a esperarlos, esta vez tenia una cara serie de circunstancias además de preocupada.

-¿Que haces aquí? deberías estar dentro con los demás -dijo muy seria, después de todo lo que habían vivido lo que menos necesitaba es que un demonio se comiera al nerd.

-No pasa nada, a estas situaciones se les llama Apocalipsis, nadie esta a salvo -dijo Spike mientras se encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca, trataba de tranquilizar el enojo de Buffy, que como siguiera asustando a Andrew este podría orinarse en los pantalones del puro miedo.

-Oh, menos mal que sigues con vida -dijo Andrew mientras abrazaba a Spike y este trataba de apartarse lo mas posible muy incomodo, prisionero por los brazos del friki y ante el carraspeo de Buffy que se empezaba a poner de mal humor y zapateaba con el pie derecho, ante esto Andrew se separo de Spike y miro a Buffy -es decir que bueno que todos están bien y no me estaba paseando, me dejaron atrás mientras veníamos hacia aquí, menos mal ningún demonio esta rondando, pero... -entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba todo el mundo allí, faltaban varias personas, entre ellas Kennedy -eh, ¿y los demás donde están?

-No hay nadie más -dice Ángel todo serio mientras pasa por el lado de Andrew directo al observatorio donde habían quedado con los demás.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Andrew y la respuesta seca de Ángel, la bruja pelirroja no puede hacer otra cosa que echarse a llorar amargamente al recordar lo que le sucedió a su novia.

Ante lo cual Buffy no puede evitar echar una mirada reprochadora tanto a Andrew por no haberse dado cuenta antes, como a Ángel por la falta de tacto al decirlo.

-Hay que seguir la marcha, aun nos queda un buen tramo por recorrer y tenemos que preparar el observatorio antes de que los demonios terminen de adueñarse de la ciudad -dijo Buffy seriamente estrechado a Willow entre sus brazos para trasmitirle su fuerza a la vez que ambas pasaban al lado de Andrew, a su lado estaba Spike por si lo necesitaban y detrás de ellos Faith y el resto de cazadoras, dejando a Andrew mas que extrañado.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Es que ha pasado algo malo? ¿Donde esta el fuego? -pregunta Andrew si entender lo que ocurre, pero no llegan a explicárselo pues nada mas terminar su frase se le clava en su pecho una flecha incendiada que le hace gritar del dolor cuando el fuego se extiende.

Todos se voltean hacia atrás para escuchar como en lo alto de los edificios se escucha arcos disparando y numerosos flechas de fuego tapan el cielo para precipitarse sobre ellos

-¡Correr! -dice Buffy dando la orden de retirada al ver esas flechas acercarse hacia ellas antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a correr junto con Spike y Willow, la orden de Buffy no tarda en ser escuchada haciendo que todas las cazadoras salgan corriendo hacia el lado que mejor pueden en son de "sálvese quien pueda" lo que desata un gran caos en esas calles que parecían tan tranquilas.

* * *

**N/A:**

Esta historia apenas comienza, aun queda mucho mas por delante y mucho mas por leer, no se pierdan el proximo capítulo, ira saliendo conforme se vaya escribiendo.

No olviden_** dejar sus comentarios**_y opiniones si la historia les ha gustado y quieren más.


	2. Disgregados

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje de las series de Buffy y Angel me pertenecen, simplemente los tomo prestados para desarrollar esta historia.

**N/A:** Vale pues aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, es en realidad uno que me gusta mucho y espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Si les gusta esta historia no olviden hacernoslo saber, dejen reviews, pero por sobretodo disfruten mucho.

* * *

**En anteriores capítulos... **(Star Wars Episode III - Order 66 Soundtrack)

_-Me refiero a matar a todos los miembros del espino negro -dijo la voz de Ángel mientras cada miembro del equipo Investigaciones Ángel se encarga de uno, Wes se enfrenta a Cyvus Vail perdiendo la vida en el intento, Illyria mata a cuatro miembros con suma facilidad, Gunn mata a la senadora, Spike se encarga de una legión entera de hermanos caídos, Ángel envenena a Sebassis y Lindsey destruye a un clan entero de demonios Sahvrin._

_-Es mi última misión, no eres parte de la solución Lindsey y nunca lo serás -dijo Lorne mientras asesinaba a Lindsey por ordenes de Ángel._

_-Todo saldrá bien, no te dolerá mucho más y estarás donde yo estoy, estaremos juntos -le dijo Fred a Wesley mientras este moría, cuando muere Wesley, Fred se levanta y convirtiéndose en Illyria y mata a Vail atravesándole la cabeza con el puño._

_-No puedes vencerme, soy parte de ellos, el lobo, el carnero y el venado, su fuerza fluye por mis venas, mi sangre está llena de su ancestral poder -ante esto Ángel se lanza al cuello de Halminton y bebe su sangre consiguiendo su poder con el que consigue matarlo._

_-Voy a ser padre -Dice Ángel muy sorprendido._

_-Este niño es lo mejor que hemos hecho juntos -dijo Darla antes de clavarse una estaca pasa salvar al hijo de Ángel y Darla, a quien le dan el nombre de Connor._

_-Se que ella es una mentira, Jazmín, toda mi vida es una mentira, creí que ella sería mejor que los otros -dijo Connor rindiéndose antes de matar a Jazmín._

_-Yo te quiero de verdad, Connor -dijo Ángel agarrando a Connor por el cuello de la camiseta mientras sostiene un arma._

_-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? -pregunta un hundido, traumado y autodestructivo Connor._

_-Demostrarlo -dice Ángel mientras parece que agrede a Connor con el arma y entonces todo se ilumina con una luz blanca._

_-Los socios alteraron la realidad, le dieron a Connor una vida, una familia, una infancia, algo que yo no podía darle, el no se acuerda de nosotros y nadie se acuerda de el -dice la voz de Ángel, mientras el propio Ángel está observando a Connor cenando con su nueva familia, ahora es un chico normal y saludable que tiene una familia normal._

_-Wes, debes confiar en mí -dijo Ángel suplicante._

_-Ya no, no puedo -dice Wesley mientras estrella la ventana a Orlon contra el suelo rompiéndola y haciendo que todos los recuerdos sobre Connor reaparezcan._

_-Entiendo lo que hiciste y te lo agradezco y no quiero ir más allá -dice Connor después de haberse encontrado con Ángel y haberle dicho que sabe que es su padre y que tiene sus viejos recuerdos mezclados con los nuevos._

_-Vete a casa, vete, ahora -dice Ángel a Connor mientras todo se viene abajo._

_-Te destruirán-dijo Connor _

_-Mientras tu estés bien no podrán -dijo Ángel haciendo que Connor se marche._

_-Si hacemos esto los socios descargaran toda su ira, querrán dar ejemplo, me refiero al autentico infierno, no a los fuegos artificiales de siempre -Dice la voz de Ángel mientras se acercan demonios, orcos, Trolls, gigantes y hasta un dragón, todo tipo de seres malvados salidos del infierno. Los héroes se alzan todos juntos sin ningún temor a la que podría ser la última batalla de sus vidas._

_-Ganes o pierdas vas a montar la mayor pelea desde que los humanos echaron a patadas al último demonio de esta dimensión -dijo la voz de Lindsey mientras se ve una gran batalla contra un gran grupo de demonios, Ángel, Gunn, Spike e Illyria luchan de manera magistral, Connor y otras personas que se han dado cuenta de lo que ocurría se unen a la batalla. Pero van perdiendo la batalla y Ángel se ve obligado a ordenar la retirada._

_-Te mueres te quedan diez minutos, como mucho -dijo la voz de Illyria mientras Gunn era agredido por un demonio que le atravesaba el pecho y luego otro le hirió la espalda con un arma blanca haciendo que se derrumbara en brazos de Spike que solo pudo verlo morir agachando su cabeza con pesar._

_-A partir de ahora todas las chicas del mundo que puedan ser cazadoras serán cazadoras, todas las chicas que puedan tener el poder tendrán, el poder, que puedan defenderse se defenderán. Las cazadoras somos todas. -dijo la voz de Buffy mientras Ángel, Spike e Illyria están a punto de ser asesinados por un grupo de demonios que los rodea, pero las cazadoras los salvan._

_-¡¿Dawn?! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? -dijo Buffy cuando se encontraron con un grupo entre los que estaban Willow, Xander, Giles, Robin y Dawn._

_-La verdad es que Dawn ya se encontraba en Los Ángeles -dijo Giles contestando a la pregunta de Buffy._

_-Os estaremos esperando en el observatorio -dijo Giles antes de que el, Dawn, Xander, Giles y Robin se marcharan dejando atrás a las cazadoras, los vampiros con alma, a el demonio y a la bruja._

_-Diez a uno a que no estaremos cuando se despeje el humo, harán todo lo que puedan para destruirnos -dijo la voz de Ángel mientras se ve como aparece un gigante que con su bastón mata a varias cazadoras. Y atrapa a Kennedy para después devorarla haciendo que la rabia de Willow reaparezca y con su magia le lance su propio bastón a la cabeza matándolo._

_-¿Es que ha pasado algo malo? ¿Donde está el fuego? -dice Andrew antes de que una flecha incendiaria le caiga en el pecho incendiándolo._

_-¡Correr! -ordena Buffy al ver un gran grupo de flechas incendiadas tapar el cielo, ante esto todos corren desesperados tratando de salvarse. (Fin de la música)_

**Disgregados**

Las espadas sonaban, Connor había ido a la lucha, le habían ordenado que no fuera, ¿pero desde cuando los niños escuchaban a sus padres? ahora mismo Connor se encontraba peleando espalda contra espalda al lado de su padre, los demonios eran muchos y el luchaba todo lo que podía pese a que él no estaba acostumbrado a pelear, o al menos en su vida actual no estaba acostumbrado, pero había tenido otra vida, otro padre, el primer padre que recordaba luchaba todos los días por la vida de Connor en una dimensión demoníaca y el no era su padre actual, el era menos que un superhéroe y más un Cliff Huxtable, pero Ángel era su padre biológico, o eso le habían contado, aunque realmente biológico no tenía mucha cabida en el nacimiento de Connor, el le había dicho que se fuera pero todos esos demonios disuadieron a Connor de lo contrario. Sabía que pasaba algo muy grande y él quería ayudar, compensar el daño que había hecho en su otra vida.

De repente su padre ordeno la retirada y se declaro el caos pues dos cosas ocurrieron, primero cada miembro de la resistencia empezó a buscarse la vida para salir de ahí matando a quien se cruzara en su camino, un grupo fue liderado por una chica rubia, a la que Connor se quedo mirando por unos segundos, viéndola muy sexy y sensual, pero algo lo despertó de su ensoñación pues escucho el grito de rabia de uno de sus compañeros, el rubio que Connor conoció cuando una chica azul le estaba golpeando y que la primera imagen que vio de él fue salir disparado de una sala de entrenamiento, al parecer uno de sus compañeros había resultado mortalmente herido, Charles Gunn, a Connor le sonaba esa persona, ¡pues claro! lo había conocido muy bien en su otra vida, a él y a Fred, a la que no había vuelto a ver nunca más desde su nueva vida.

Toda la confusión provocada por la muerte de Gunn y la retirada del equipo fue suficiente para que Connor terminara separado de Ángel y tuviera que valerse por sí mismo, sin saber dónde acudir, corrió por las calles sin dirección fija solo quería salir de ese infierno, dejar atrás a todos esos demonios y si era posible encontrar a sus padres. En su camino le volvieron los recuerdos, con más fuerza, le inundaron su cabeza, recuerdos de su pasado oscuro, no solamente era un inmaculado bebe vampiro sino que tenía un gran complejo de Edipo, recordaba como se había acostado con Cordelia, la que podría haberse considerado su madre adoptiva y como había tratado de matar a Ángel, realmente todos esos recuerdos eran perturbadores.

En su camino por las calles infernales de Los Ángeles Connor encontraba todo tipo de demonios a los que esquivar, incluso llego a ver un dragón por el cielo, el cual le hizo quedarse por un momento asombrado mirando a esa criatura de fantasía que nunca creyó ver. Al cruzar una esquina se topo directamente con un ejército de demonios, lo cual le hizo esconderse detrás de un coche rezando para que no lo vieran.

-Wolfram y Hart nos quería hace veinte minutos, ahora todo se fue al infierno y ya no nos queda tiempo de recolectar a nuestros cómplices -dijo un demonio molesto por llegar tarde a la batalla.

-Deberíamos trabajar nuestra puntualidad, nuestro problema siempre es la puntualidad -se quejo otro de los demonios contestando al primero.

Connor continuaba detrás de los coches esperando que no lo pillaran y pensando que es lo que harían sus padres de estar en su situación, Ángel seguramente lucharía, su segunda padre evitaría la confrontación esperando a que se duerman para matarlos y su tercer padre simplemente llamaría a la policía, pero sin duda no debería hacer lo que haría su tercer padre, ni siquiera lo que harían los otros dos simplemente debería salir de ahí antes de que los demonios lo atraparan. Pero demasiado tarde, cuando estaba moviéndose a gatas para salir de ahí un demonio lo atrapo del cuello de la chaqueta, como si fuera un gatito mostrándolo ante sus tropas.

-Mirad lo que encontré, un fisgón -dijo el demonio que lo tenía sujeto por la chaqueta y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo.

-Espera, su rostro me resulta familiar... ¿no es? ¿No es el hijo de Ángel? -dijo otro de los demonios examinando el rostro de Connor.

-¿Qué? no sé de qué hablan, ustedes están locos -trato de decir Connor tratando de salvarse, ya que sabía lo que le harían si se enteraban de quien era.

-Sí, es el, matémosle -dijo uno eufórico encantado de la vida con la idea de matar a Connor.

-Claro, te mataremos por habernos perdido la batalla -dijo a Connor el que le estaba sujetando. Si ya sabía el que esto pasaría, no por nada era hijo de quien era, pero ahora la cuestión, era ¿Cómo podría salir de esta? Su primer padre habría peleado y tal vez hubiera muerto, su segundo padre también hubiera luchado y probablemente muerto, su tercer padre solo habría muerto.

Cuando las flechas aparecieron se desato el pánico, todos corriendo de un lado a otro, corriendo todo lo que podían, todos terminaron separándose unos de otros ante la gran embestida de personas tratando de salvarse de la muerte segura, Buffy, Willow terminaron separándose, algunas hasta tropezaban y caían al suelo haciendo que otra persona tuviera que ayudarlos a levantarse y seguir corriendo,

Spike y Buffy tuvieron que ayudar a varios que se levantaron y continuaron corriendo.

Willow se quedo en medio de la calle quedando expuesta a una muerte segura y Buffy estaba lejos de ella para poder salvarla de las flechas que se avecinaban, pero Ángel no, el retrocedió y corrió hacia donde estaba Willow, apartándola de la trayectoria de las flechas y haciendo que corriera junto a él para salir de ahí, pero antes de marcharse Ángel le dedico una mirada a Buffy que significaba: cuidare de ella.

Mientras Spike fue lo bastante astuto para taparse detrás de un edificio donde no llegaban las flechas y podía ver si giraba la cabeza ver a los que se salvaban y a los que no. Pudo ver como Illyria se giraba y podía coger una flecha en el aire para mirar con furia hacia el lugar del que venían las flechas.

Pero entonces Buffy se paró a ayudar a una cazadora que había caído en el suelo pero en ese momento una flecha le dio en el costado matándola antes de que Buffy pudiera hacer nada, lo cual había expuesto a Buffy ya que aun trataba de salvarla, pero Spike lo vio todo y arriesgándose a recibir una flecha salió a salvar a Buffy.

-Vámonos, está muerta, ¿quieres morir tu también? -dijo para que Buffy se levantara y cogiéndola de la mano corrieron los dos juntos para salir de ahí -no podías hacer nada, tenemos que salir de aquí -dijo Spike agarrándola de la mano mientras corrían, corrieron un rato hasta que encontraron una moto, Spike subió a una moto y le hizo un puente para poder llevársela y le dio la mano a Buffy para que subiera a ella.

-No puedo, Willow -le recordó Buffy a Spike dudando de irse con él, le preocupaba que su amiga saliera herida de todo eso, tenía que cuidarla, sobre todo después de lo de Kennedy.

-Ángel la cuidara, vamos -dijo tendiéndole la mano para que Buffy fuera con él.

-Pero... -dijo Buffy no muy segura de abandonar a Willow y a Ángel, su misión era protegerlos.

-¿Confías en mi? -le pregunto Spike, la última vez que se lo pregunto ella le dijo: no, pero ahora era diferente, esperaba que ella confiara en él como para irse de allí y salvarse.

Buffy lo miro por un segundo, le preocupaba Willow, pero si Spike decía que estaría bien con Ángel, ella le creía, después de todo lo pasado Buffy no había dejado de confiar en Spike, el siempre había sido su fuerza en los momentos difíciles, finalmente Buffy tomo su mano y subió a la moto agarrándose fuerte a Spike, este arranco la moto y acelero alejándose de esa infernal calle.

Después de la lluvia incendiaria todo quedo en calma cuando los arqueros habían dejado de disparar, habían debilitado el grupo enemigo y ahora solo tendrían que cazar a los supervivientes, en estos momentos un demonio con ballesta patrullaba las azoteas, por si volvía alguien para dar la señal de alarma, entonces detecto un ruido, por lo que el demonio se acerco al borde del edificio para ver que sucedía pero antes de poder divisar nada una mano lo agarro y lo tiro del edificio precipitándolo a metros de caída.

Faith tiro al demonio abajo para ver como se espachurrada contra el suelo y salto a la azotea armada con su espada y en completo sigilo. Ella a diferencia de la mayoría no había huido, sino que usando la sombra de los edificios para esquivar las flechas trepo al tejado para pillarlos desprevenidos y matar a los causantes de esas flechas. Avanzo con sigilo por el tejado y se acerco a otro demonio que estaba haciendo la guardia, lo pillo por la espalda y le rebano el cuello hasta decapitarlo. Entonces otro demonio atravesó la puerta a la azotea mientras disparaba una flecha de fuego directa hacia Faith, pero ella la esquivo rodando por el suelo mientras cogía el arma del demonio que había matado anteriormente, una ballesta que cargo y uso disparándole al demonio una flecha que le dio en el corazón y lo mato. Faith guardo la espada en su vaina y recogió las flechas de los enemigos para ir armada con la ballesta antes de entrar por la puerta que había abierto el demonio, apuntando con la ballesta lo que tenía delante y revisando a los lados para que ningún enemigo la pillara desprevenida. Avanzo hacia el interior de edificio y vio como un enemigo se acercaba a ella corriendo pero Faith le disparo una flecha en el corazón y lo mato, otros demonios lo siguieron y Faith aplico el mismo procedimiento con ellos hasta que parecía que no había demonios, pero entonces Faith tuvo una sensación extraña y desenvainando su espada, se dio la vuelta e interpuso el arma en la trayectoria de un ataque enemigo. Tras eso el demonio la volvió a atacar y Faith esquivo los siguientes ataques antes de darle una patada en la rodilla, desequilibrándolo para luego decapitarlo. Entonces mas demonios aparecieron armados con espadas y Faith se adelanto a ellos con la espada erecta con el cuerpo, para cuando llegaron sus enemigos dar un ataque vertical y empezar un intercambio de fintas de las que Faith saldría victoriosa pero de lo que no se dio cuenta la cazadora es que aun quedaba un enemigo que aprovechando la confusión de la lucha se había apartado un poco para cargar su arco, estaba a punto de disparar a Faith, la morena no se dio cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde, solo le dio tiempo a girarse, pero en ese momento algo que parecía un puño atravesó la cabeza de demonio, haciendo que este cayera al suelo para mostrar a una azulada Illyria detrás de él, con su puño ensangrentando.

-Son débiles, no me suponen ningún esfuerzo -dijo Illyria con la frialdad típica de ella mientras analizaba su puño ensangrentado.

-La misión es lo que cuenta, pitufa, mata a todos los que te encuentres y no pienses si merecen tu presencia -dijo Faith concentrada y metida en la situación actual.

-Hare trofeos con sus cabezas -dice Illyria con el orgullo y la seguridad en sí misma que la caracterizaban.

Willow se encontraba destrozada por la muerte de Kennedy hasta el punto de olvidarse de todo y todos, pero la orden de Buffy y las flechas incendiadas le hicieron enterarse, entonces intento cubrirlos haciendo una bola de fuego con las llamas que desprendían esas flechas, pero la bola se desbarato en sus manos y al volver a intentarlo no sucedió nada. Unas flechas volaban directamente hacia Willow y esta trato de desviarlas con su magia pero de nuevamente no sucedió nada y Willow sintió pánico ya no tenía tiempo de apartarse e iba a morir, pero entonces alguien la cogió del brazo y la movió hacia él para salvarle la vida y las flechas pasaron a su lado, entonces Ángel miro a Buffy que los miraba y ambos intercambiaron una mirada como de despedida antes de que Willow y Ángel salieran corriendo por la calle hasta llegar a un callejón algo apartado.

Al estar a salvo del peligro Ángel se puso enfrente de Willow agarrándola por los hombros con suavidad para que lo mirara y ver su estado.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunta Ángel seriamente

-Kennedy murió ¿y me preguntas si estoy bien? -dice Willow con la voz cortada y muy tristeza con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Eso es terrible, Will, pero tienes que enfocarte en la misión, en el resto del mundo, esto está afectando tu magia -dijo Ángel después de haber deducido el problema al verla visto parada delante de las flechas sin que sucediera nada.

-No puedo hacerlo no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa es... Es Kennedy -dijo Willow cortada y llorosa bajando la vista mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

-Tendrás que intentarlo, Will, Buffy te necesita y a todos nos vendría muy bien tu magia -dijo Ángel tratando de hacer reaccionar a Willow.

.Yo... lo intentare pero... no será fácil -dijo Willow aun cortada y llorosa mientras levanta la mirada para ver a Ángel.

-Eso es, ahora vamos -dijo Ángel sonriéndole, ahora que había conseguido hacer reaccionar a Willow tenían que llegar a un refugio, por lo que había dicho Giles estarían en el observatorio, Ángel se imaginaba que sería el mismo en el que había pensado él, el observatorio de los Ángeles así que lo mejor sería ir allí.

Ángel ayuda a Willow y ambos caminan por el callejón tratando de encontrar la manera de llegar al observatorio, no habían recorrido mucha distancia cuando un grupo de demonios les salió delante cortándoles el paso.

Willow trata de lanzarles un hechizo pero de nuevo no ocurre nada ya que seguía sin poderes por el trauma de Kennedy. Ángel miro primero a Willow y luego a los demonios con seriedad antes de acercarse a Willow y le da su espada.

-Empecemos por lo básico, Willow, toma, te hará falta -dijo Ángel pasándole su espada y quedando indefenso aparentemente frente a ese grupo de demonios.

-Yo... no soy buena usando espadas ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿No la necesitas? -dijo Will tímidamente sin saber que haría Ángel ante esa situación.

-Entonces es momento de aprender, yo no la necesito así que úsala -dijo Ángel muy seguro de sí mismo mientras se acerca a los demonios con paso firme y entonces el demonio más próximo le pego en el pecho lo más fuerte que pudo y Ángel se lo quedo mirando por un segundo con curiosidad sin haber notado apenas el golpe antes de devolverle el puñetazo, le dio en la cara, en un golpe que mando al demonio varios metros atrás del callejón chocando con un par de demonios haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta fuerza? -dijo Willow completamente impresionada al ver lo que acababa de hacer Ángel, tanto ella como los demonios se habían quedado con los ojos como platos.

-Es una larga historia -dijo Ángel seriamente mientras un demonio que estaba a su lado se le echa encima y Ángel se aparta a un lado para luego rotar alrededor del demonio hasta pillarlo por la espalda y con suma facilidad partirle el cuello dejando que cayera al suelo.

Otro demonio se acerco a Ángel lanzándole puñetazos y patadas que Ángel bloqueo con demasiada facilidad sin esforzarse en lo absoluto solo coloco sus manos parando cada uno de los ataques del demonio y ninguno le llego a alcanzar para luego coger su pie impidiéndole la retira y lo lanzo al aire haciendo que el demonio pasara a Ángel por encima y cayera al suelo tras él, Ángel se dio media vuelta y agachándose le partió el cuello.

Un demonio corrió hacia Ángel para atacarle por la espalda y levantándose rápidamente se giro y le golpeo en el pecho, pero lo que no esperaba era que al emocionarse con aquella pelea no controlaría su fuerza y termino atravesando el pecho del demonio con el puño.

-Vaya, eso sí que ha sido impresionante -dijo Ángel sacando su puño del cuerpo del demonio y mirándolo sorprendido mientras sacudía la mano por la sangre.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo pues tres demonios se echaron sobre el tratando de reducirlo y para ser honestos hay que decir que consiguieron que Ángel tuviera que agacharse por el peso pero no les duro mucho, pues Ángel se volvió a levantar con los brazos estirados hacia arriba con los puños cerrados haciendo que los demonios cayeran al suelo.

Cuando los demonios se levantaron uno trato de darle un puñetazo a Ángel mientras otro se le acercaba por detrás Ángel, cogió al demonio que lo iba a golpear por el antebrazo antes de darle un rodillazo en el estomago, continuo su ataque llevando su pierna hacia atrás y dándole una patada trasera en el estomago al demonio que estaba detrás suya.

Rápidamente paso sus brazos por la pierna del demonio abrazándola para hacerle dar una voltereta en el aire y que cayera al suelo.

A los demonios que quedaban Ángel terminó reduciéndolos con puñetazos o patadas simples que gracias a sus nuevos poderes resulto una tarea muy sencilla.

-Definitivamente no necesito una espada -dijo Ángel cuando termino de pegar a los demonios, viéndolos a todos tirados por el suelo inconsciente, era una fuerza increíble la que había conseguido de la sangre de Halminton, pero entonces un grito le hizo mirar hacia atrás.

Un demonio, de los primeros que pateo Ángel, se levanto y ataco a Willow por sorpresa, ella emitió un grito, pero antes de que Ángel pudiera ayudarla ella movió su espada por instinto y le corto la cabeza, dejando a un demonio muerto y a Willow temblando con la espada en la mano.

-Muy bien, sigue así -dice Ángel mientras sonríe y le quita la espada a Willow con suavidad para rematar a los demonios que aun seguían con vida, ya que si no se mataban se levantarían y volverían a atacarlos.

-¿Quien quiere un pedazo de mini-Ángel? -dice el demonio mientras tiene sujeto del cuello de la camisa a un pequeño Connor, indefenso y sin manera de salir por su propio pie de esa situación,

Connor pensaba la manera de salir de esa y se preguntaba que harían sus padres, sabía que Ángel golpearía, Holtz retrocedería y el señor Laurence Reilly simplemente lloraría, Connor se debatía entre qué hacer cuando se escucho una voz detrás del demonio que lo sujetaba.

-Eh, tú, feo -dijo la voz haciendo que el demonio se girara, entonces se escucho un pistoletazo y una bala le atravesó la sien haciendo que cayera al suelo muerto y Connor cayó al suelo de rodillas apoyando sus manos en el suelo tratando de recuperarse ante de levantar la mirada para vea chica rubia de media melena, armada con una escopeta y vestida con un abrigo marrón y unos vaqueros azules, tenía una espada metida en su vaina colgada de la espalda y la culata con pistola amarrada con cuerda a su pierna izquierda.

-Eh, niño, levántate y muévete -dijo la mujer rubia mientras volvía a abrir fuego contra los demonios que los miraban con una expresión de furia y maldad en sus rostros.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les gustara el segundo capitulo y esperen más proximamente, esta historia no termina hasta que nosotros lo digamos, mantenganse al tanto en busca de mas


	3. Refugio Slayer

**N/A:**

Andrew se para frente de la cámara y sosteniendo un micrófono y con una amplia sonrisa comienza a hablar:  
—¡Hola a todo el mundo! Me complace en presentar por fin el tercer gran capitulo de este Fic, presentado a ustedes por nuestro patrocinador: Tiritas de Pollo marca Wilkins. "Tiritas de pollo, el mejor sabor y la mejor nutrición" Recomendadas por el Alcalde Wilkins en persona. (Cualquier sabor a araña demoniaca es mera coincidencia) Ahora, sin mas preámbulos, disfruten su capitulo.

* * *

**_En anteriores capítulos... _**(Para esta parte se escuchara una canción así que, busquen en YouTube "Requiem for a Dream")

_-Si hacemos esto los socios descargaran toda su ira, querrán dar ejemplo, me refiero al autentico infierno, no los fuegos artificiales de siempre -dice la voz de Ángel mientras un gran ejercito de demonios y otras criaturas acompañados del mismo infierno se lanza sobre Ángel, Spike, Illyria y Gunn que los esperan dispuestos a llegar hasta el final.  
-Te mueres te quedan diez minutos, como mucho -dice la voz de Illyria mientras vemos como este muere en brazos de Spike y acto seguido Spike se levanta y ataca a los demonios mas cercanos con una gran furia.  
-¡Retirada! -dice la voz de Ángel mientras Ángel, Spike e Illyria empiezan a dirigirse hacia un lado para salir de ese mar de demonios, Connor trata de seguirlos pero se distrae, Ángel no se da cuenta y el hijo de Ángel termina separado del resto del grupo.  
-A partir de ahora todas las chicas del mundo que puedan ser cazadoras serán cazadoras -se escucha la voz de Buffy mientras Ángel, Spike e Illyria son salvados de una horda de demonios por las cazadoras.  
—Bien, vámonos, tenemos trabajo que hacer —dice Buffy con seriedad a la cabeza de todo el ejercito de cazadoras que habían acudido al rescate de los vampiros con alma.  
—Si hacemos esto los socios descargaran toda su ira, querrán dar ejemplo, me refiero al autentico infierno, no a los fuegos artificiales de siempre —dice Ángel mientras aparece un grandísimo gigante que empieza a luchar contra nuestros héroes. Luego Andrew recibe una flecha que le prende fuego. A lo que sigue un ataque a gran escala de más flechas de fuego que provoca un gran caos en el ejército de cazadoras y hace que las supervivientes se dividan en diferentes direcciones.  
—La misión es lo que cuenta, pitufa, mata a todos los que te encuentres—dice Faith mientras se ve como escabulle hasta el edificio donde han sido disparadas las flechas y trepa hasta el tejado para matar a todos los demonios. Un demonio va a dispararle una flecha pero en ese momento aparece Illyria y lo mata de un puñetazo.  
—Haré trofeos con sus cabezas —responde a Illyria con orgulloso y seguridad en si misma.  
—Kennedy murió ¿y me preguntas si estoy bien? —dice Willow llorosa mientras se ve como el gigante devora a la joven cazadora y como Willow lo mata con gran furia.  
—Eso es terrible, Will, pero tienes que enfocarte en la misión, en el resto del mundo, esto esta afectando tu magia —se escucha la voz de Ángel mientras se ve como Willow trata de desviar unas flechas que volaban directamente en su dirección pero no sucede nada y es salvada por Ángel.  
— ¿Desde cuando tienes tanta fuerza?—pregunta una confusa Willow mientras ve como Ángel destruye con facilidad a un grupo de demonios.  
—Soy parte de ellos, el lobo, el carnero y el venado, su fuerza fluye por mis venas, mi sangre está llena de su ancestral poder —dice Halminton mientras golpea a Ángel y lo lanza por los aires hacia unas escaleras.  
—Es una larga historia —Ángel salta al cuello de Halminton y lo muerde obteniendo su gran fuerza.  
Spike y Buffy escapan de las flechas de fuego juntos y se detienen ante una moto pero Buffy duda.  
—No puedo, Willow —dice Buffy dudando de dejar a su amiga.  
—Ángel la cuidara —dice Spike ante la duda de Buffy añade — ¿Confías en mi?  
Buffy y Spike se alejan en moto de allí mientras en otra parte de la ciudad Connor es atrapado por un grupo de demonios.  
— ¿Quien quiere un pedazo de mini-Ángel? —dice uno de los demonios sujetando a Connor por el cuello de la camisa, pero alguien dispara al demonio en la cabeza salvando a Connor de su agarre.  
—Eh, niño, levántate y muévete —la salvadora es una misteriosa mujer rubia que va armada con una escopeta, una espada y una pistola. _(Fin de la música)

**"Refugio Slayer"**

Era de tarde y había gente por la calle haciendo sus típicas comprar en el centro comercial, entrando al cine, dando paseos con sus hijos, pero entre todo ese cúmulo de gente había un chico que se ganaba todas las miradas, ese chico se había puesto delante de la entrada del cine, con un megáfono y un cartel que ponía: el fin de los tiempos.  
—El acabose, ha llegado el acabose —el chico hablaba por su micrófono ganándose todo tipo de miradas, desde las miradas de incredulidad hasta las miradas de terror y hasta las de personas que con la mirada decían claramente: estás loco. Pero eso al chico le daba igual y siguió con su micrófono —Prepárense todos que a llegado el apocalipsis, el apocalipsis a llegado a su ciudad, señores.  
—Tienes que detenerte ahora mismo —dijo una voz femenina detrás suya, cuando el chico se giró vio a una mujer rubia dirigiéndose a él, pretendiendo que parara de hacer escandalo.  
—Lo siento, este es un país libre, puedo quedarme aquí y decir lo que me plazca —el chico le dedico una mirada indiferente antes de volver a su micrófono —que no es broma, que llego el apocalipsis.  
Pero la chica se puso delante del chico para que no pudiera ignorarla de esa forma, no podía hacer ese escandalo en pleno corazón de Los Ángeles en el momento en que mas gente había.  
—No es broma, estas asustando a toda esta gente -dijo la mujer rubia, viendo que aunque algunos tomaran al chico por un loco, algunos sí terminaban asustándose y eso a ella no le gustaba nada.  
— ¿Y que crees que debería hacer? ¿Dejar que toda esa gente vea películas mientras se inflan a palomitas? lo siento, no puedo hacer eso, el mundo se va a acabar y deberían prepararse -dijo el chico seriamente, esa mentira le parecía muy cruel, la falsa ilusión de estar a salvo cuando en realidad el mundo se les estaba viniendo encima.  
—No digas tonterías, el mundo no se va a acabar —dijo la mujer rubia con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con seriedad  
—Eso es lo que creen todos, pero se equivocan —dijo el chico sin vacilar en su intento por propagar su mensaje al máximo número de personas que pudiera —Todos me miráis como loco, pero deberíais prepararos para lo que se avecina, yo ya lo estoy. Tengo provisiones y una espada.  
—Tal vez no te tratarían como un loco si no te comportaras como tal —dijo la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de la espada y la actitud lunática del chico.  
—No actuó como loco, solo trato de avisaros, ya no falta mucho para el fin —dijo el chico con sinceridad, el sabia que el fin se aproximaba pero nadie le creía ni le tomaba en serio, todos pensaban que estaba loco.  
—Ya, eso vienes diciendo desde hace tiempo y nunca pasa nada malo, no va a pasar nada —dijo la chica rubia resignada, esta no era la primera vez que lo veía, ya lo había visto muchas veces dando el mismo mensaje.  
—Todos ustedes sois unos idiotas, pasara dentro de muy poco tiempo y cuando pase lamentareis no haberme creído —dijo muy serio poniendo los pelos de punta a Kate, el realmente creía que eso sucedería.  
—Vale, haz lo que quieras, solo te digo que será mejor que te vayas a otro sitio —la chica lo miraba con resignación ya que no podía hacer nada para impedirle que hiciera eso y tampoco podría conseguir que el chico desistiera, pero al menos esperaba poder convencerlo de que se marchara a otro sitio menos poblado.  
—No me voy, no estoy haciendo nada malo —dijo el chico con seguridad en lo que hacia, ella no podía hacer nada para que se fuera y ambos lo sabían.  
La mujer suspiro frustrada viéndolo un caso perdido, no conseguiría nada hablando con aquel chico, el nunca escucharía, ni dejaría lo que estaba haciendo. Así que se dio la vuelta y se marcho de allí.

El resto del día lo paso tranquilo, trabajando en su negocio de antigüedades hasta que se hizo de noche y se fue a su casa en mitad del camino se puso a llover, pero por suerte iba en coche y pudo aparcar cerca de su piso.  
Estaba tomando un plato de sopa cuando el liquido que contenía el plato comenzó a temblar, ella se quedo mirándolo sorprendida y alarmada antes de que todo comenzara a temblar, todo temblaba violentamente en lo que parecía un fuerte terremoto. La mujer se escondió bajo la mesa, sentándose en el suelo mientras flexionaba y levantaba las rodillas para cubrir su cuerpo mientras protegía su cabeza con las manos. A su alrededor todo temblaba como loco hasta que de repente se redujo mucho el temblor, no paro —como hubiera sido lo usual—, si no que se redujo el temblor a leves temblores. La chica espero unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta de que esos temblores eran ruidos que provenían de la calle, fuertes golpes que no presagiaban nada bueno.  
La mujer saco el arma, que siempre llevaba escondida, desde siempre había necesitado llevar un arma encima como protección, así se sentía mas segura y ese habito no había cambiado ni siquiera después de que la expulsaran de la policía.  
Con el arma en la mano se asomo a la ventana para ver algo que la dejo sin espiración, entre los edificios, no muy lejos de allí, había algo que nunca pensó que vería, un ser gigantesco tan alto como un edificio, "¿eso es un gigante?" se pregunto, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de hacerse preguntas pues el gigante se aproximaba hacia donde estaba su edificio.  
La mujer solo tuvo tiempo de cerrar la ventana cerrar la ventana y sentarse pegándose a la pared debajo de la ventana, esperando que el gigante pasara de largo y no reparara en ella. Los minutos fueron largos y cada minuto ponía más nerviosa a la mujer, pero dejo sus sentimientos aun lado y se concentro en no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido para que no la atrapara. Pues algo le decía que pasaría algo horrible si la veía, finalmente una sombra paso por la ventana, pero no se detuvo y se pudieron oír los pasos ruidosos del gigante alejándose hasta que por fin dejaron de escucharse.  
Después de un rato de espera, cuando la mujer creyó que el peligro había pasado soltó un suspiro de alivio y se asomo a la ventana comprobando que el gigante ya estaba muy lejos, pero al mirar para abajo pudo distinguir varios grupos de demonios, algo muy raro estaba pasando en esa ciudad ¿realmente habría llegado el apocalipsis como dijo aquel chico? no, no podía ser cierto. Pero sin duda algo estaba pasando y en ese momento tenía que tomar una decisión crucial.  
O dejarse llevar por el miedo y quedarse en casa o enfrentarse a él y salir a ayudar a todas las personas que pudiera, se detuvo unos momentos pensando esa decisión y finalmente hizo caso a las enseñanzas que le había dado su padre dejo sus emociones y su miedo a un lado y se dirigió a su baúl para sacar una espada y una escopeta.  
Se sujeto la pistola a la pierna y se colgó la espada en la espalda armándose con la escopeta y salió a las calles, por suerte la lluvia ya había parado y se ahorro empaparse de nuevo. Disparo a los primeros demonios que vio hasta llegar a su coche condujo por las calles en busca de civiles hasta que a los lejos vio a un chico en problemas con unos demonios.  
Aparco cerca de ellos y sigilosamente se acercó, por suerte no la detectaron porque los demonios estaban muy distraídos con el muchacho.  
—Eh, tu, feo -dijo la mujer antes de dispararle al demonio haciendo que cayera al suelo y soltara al chico, el chico la miro sorprendido —Eh, niño, levántate y muévete.  
Los demonios se pusieron furiosos y parecían dispuestos a abalanzarse contra la mujer, por lo que esta intento frenarlos disparándoles mientras el chico se levantaba.

Ángel y Willow caminaban por el callejón después de haber masacrado a esos demonios, Ángel iba serio y concentrado en su misión como era lo normal en el, Willow iba a su lado con los ojos llorosos y mustia, pero no dejaba de mirar a Ángel muy sorprendida por lo que había hecho el vampiro hace apenas unos minutos.  
— ¿Me vas a decir porque me estas mirando así? —Pregunta Ángel incomodo por las miradas que le dedica Willow.  
—Angel, estoy esperando a que me expliques de donde sacaste tanta fuerza, eso... eso fue impresionante —dijo Willow entre seria, sorprendida y hasta un deje de admiración por la nueva fuerza de Ángel.  
—Bebí la sangre de la mano derecha de los socios, no es para tanto —contesto Ángel quitándole importancia al asunto.  
— ¿Mano derecha? ¿Mano derecha de quien? no sé de que hablas -le pregunto Willow mientras lo miraba confusa.  
Ángel la miro extrañado por sus preguntas, entonces se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de Spike, Illyria y de él, ella no había estado cuando mataron a los socios y entonces se sintió culpable porque ese infierno fue por su culpa, por matar a los miembros del espino negro.  
—Es el gran mal que dirige Wolfram y Hart, los que causaron todo esto.  
—Ah, ellos ¿Y tu atacaste a su mano derecha? -dijo Willow asistiendo con la cabeza empezando a entender.  
—Parece que sabias de ellos —dijo Ángel mirándola sorprendido antes de ponerse pensativo —Entonces sabíais a que tendríais que enfrentaros, ¿no?  
—Si, ¿no te sorprendió que apareciéramos tan deprisa y supiéramos exactamente donde ir? —dijo Willow con voz apagada, sin ninguna emoción y que reflejaba una profunda tristeza. —Veníamos preparadas.  
—Eso lo explica, pero... ¿Desde cuando se están preparando? —pregunta Ángel mientras observa a Willow muy sorprendido por la revelación.  
Ángel asistió, emprendía el dolor que sentía Willow ya que él también había perdido gente que le importaba, razón por la que no la presionaría. Razón por la cual no la presionaría.

Habían conseguido matar a los demonios, Faith había conseguido infiltrarse dentro del edificio matando a todo demonio que se había cruzado en su camino para encontrarse con la chica azul, que mato a un demonio con suma facilidad. Faith no se fiaba de ella, no la conocía y era demasiado fuerte como para ser humana, incluso para ser una cazadora o un vampiro normal. Su actitud tampoco ayudaba, desde el primer momento en que la vio se había comportado de forma extraña, una forma de actuar impropia de un humano, cazadora o vampiro, esa forma de actuar solo podía darse en algún tipo poco usual de demonio. No sabía porque Ángel y Spike tenían a una demonio así en su equipo, pero confiaba en ellos, si confiaban en ella debían tener un buen motivo, por lo que Faith podría tratar de colaborar con ella, aunque lo de la confianza, la confianza no era algo que Faith dominara.  
Faith observo el lugar en el que estaba, el sitio estaba iluminado levemente por la luz de antorchas que estaban situadas en las esquinas y que seguramente fueron utilizadas para encender las flechas. El suelo estaba adornado con los cadáveres de los demonios a los que Faith había matado al infiltrarse en el edificio, seguramente la demonio azul también había matado muchos demonios para llegar allí. La cazadora se acercó a la puerta que dejo abierta al entrar y la cerró con cerrojo para que no pudiera entrar ningún demonio de la forma que lo había hecho ella. Posteriormente recogió una de las antorchas que había en los rincones para poder observar la estancia con más detenimiento. Al moverse por la estancia Faith pudo ver los objetos que había por ahí aparatos electrónicos como televisores viejas, neveras, alguna despensa y unas extrañas cajas de madera que llamaron la atención de la morena. Se acercó a verlas y las abrió con precaución encontrando armas de todo tipo arcos, flechas, espadas, cascos, armas medievales de todo tipo.  
—No sé que pretendían con todo esto, pero seguro que nada bueno —dijo Faith mientras observaba una de las grandes hachas que contenían las hachas.  
—Son débiles, yo no necesite armas para exterminarlos —dijo Illyria, desde el momento en que había llegado se había quedado inmóvil y se limitaba a seguir a Faith con la mirada, impasible ante la situación que la rodeaba,  
—Menos mal que no son como tu o estaríamos condenadas —dijo Faith seriamente mirando mal a Illyria por su comentario.  
Faith cogió uno de los cascos de metal de aquellas cajas y lo examino con detalle se veía en perfecto estado y lo mas extraño es que estaba limpio, lo cual extraño a Faith ¿que clase de demonio usa armas medievales? sobretodo ¿que ser infernal tiene tantas armas? ¿De donde las sacarían?  
—Aniquilare estos instrumentos para que no vuelvan a ser una ofensa contra mi —dijo Illyria caminando segura hacia las cajas con la intención de destruirlas.  
—Ni se te ocurra, pitufa, necesitamos esas armas -dijo Faith interponiéndose en el camino del demonio antiguo  
—Para mi tus deseos son insignificantes, mestiza  
No se quien te crees que eres ni siquiera lo que eres, pero necesitamos estas armas, las chicas las necesitan -dijo Faith poniéndose seria y algo molesta por lo de mestiza mientras se coloca el casco en la cabeza. Aunque la verdad es que no había entendido porque la había llamado mestiza.  
¡Yo soy Illyria! soy el rey del primordio, el creador de todo —dijo Illyria molesta por eso de que Faith le preguntara quien se creía que era.  
—Bueno, vieja, eso me da igual, lo que importa es que no debemos dañar estas armas —dijo Faith seriamente, sabia que no tenia muchas opciones de convencer a alguien como esa demonio, pero tenia una idea y esperaba que funcionara —a Ángel y a Spike les ayudaran muchos estas armas.  
— ¿Estas armas anudarían a mi mascota? —Dijo Illyria pensativa, la verdad es que se había propuesto luchar en esta causa, por este reino y por su mascota para seguir golpeándola.  
Faith la miro con cara extrañada por eso de que lo llamara mascota pero sabía que debía pensar rápido y preguntar en esos momentos lo echara a perder todo.  
—Si, claro, lo anudaría y como es tu mascota deberías considerarlo —dijo Faith sin saber realmente a que vampiro llamaba su mascota.  
—Las dejare porque me place —dijo Illyria mientras se alejaba de Faith y se ponía de espaldas a la pared con los brazos cruzados observándola.  
Faith se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada para seguir inspeccionando el lugar, llevando su espada en la mano derecha y la antorcha en la izquierda bajo por las escaleras hacia las plantas inferiores encontrándose numerosos cadáveres de demonios y no le cabía ninguna duda de que fueron exterminados por Illyria. Pero por desgracia no seria lo único que encontraría pues al cruzar la puerta al tercer piso se encontró directamente con otra clase de cuerpos, cuerpos humanos desangrados, el tercer piso estaba repleto de cuerpos humanos, era una autentica carnicería, esa masacre hizo que a Faith le diera un vuelco el corazón y se preguntaran que había ocurrido en ese lugar.  
Habían conseguido matar a los demonios, Faith había conseguido infiltrarse dentro del edificio matando a todo demonio que se había cruzado en su camino para encontrarse con la chica azul, que mato a un demonio con suma facilidad. Faith no se fiaba de ella, no la conocía y era demasiado fuerte como para ser humana, incluso para ser una cazadora o un vampiro normal. Su actitud tampoco ayudaba, desde el primer momento en que la vio se había comportado de forma extraña, una forma de actuar impropia de un humano, cazadora o vampiro, esa forma de actuar solo podía darse en algún tipo poco usual de demonio. No sabía porque Ángel y Spike tenían a una demonio así en su equipo, pero confiaba en ellos, si confiaban en ella debían tener un buen motivo, por lo que Faith podría tratar de colaborar con ella, aunque lo de la confianza, la confianza no era algo que Faith dominara.  
Faith observo el lugar en el que estaba, el sitio estaba iluminado levemente por la luz de antorchas que estaban situadas en las esquinas y que seguramente fueron utilizadas para encender las flechas. El suelo estaba adornado con los cadáveres de los demonios a los que Faith había matado al infiltrarse en el edificio, seguramente la demonio azul también había matado muchos demonios para llegar allí. La cazadora se acercó a la puerta que dejo abierta al entrar y la cerró con cerrojo para que no pudiera entrar ningún demonio de la forma que lo había hecho ella. Posteriormente recogió una de las antorchas que había en los rincones para poder observar la estancia con más detenimiento. Al moverse por la estancia Faith pudo ver los objetos que había por ahí aparatos electrónicos como televisores viejas, neveras, alguna despensa y unas extrañas cajas de madera que llamaron la atención de la morena. Se acercó a verlas y las abrió con precaución encontrando armas de todo tipo arcos, flechas, espadas, cascos, armas medievales de todo tipo.  
—No sé que pretendían con todo esto, pero seguro que nada bueno —dijo Faith mientras observaba una de las grandes hachas que contenían las hachas.  
—Son débiles, yo no necesite armas para exterminarlos —dijo Illyria, desde el momento en que había llegado se había quedado inmóvil y se limitaba a seguir a Faith con la mirada, impasible ante la situación que la rodeaba,  
—Menos mal que no son como tu o estaríamos condenadas —dijo Faith seriamente mirando mal a Illyria por su comentario.  
Faith cogió uno de los cascos de metal de aquellas cajas y lo examino con detalle se veía en perfecto estado y lo mas extraño es que estaba limpio, lo cual extraño a Faith ¿que clase de demonio usa armas medievales? sobretodo ¿que ser infernal tiene tantas armas? ¿De donde las sacarían?  
—Aniquilare estos instrumentos para que no vuelvan a ser una ofensa contra mi —dijo Illyria caminando segura hacia las cajas con la intención de destruirlas.  
—Ni se te ocurra, pitufa, necesitamos esas armas -dijo Faith interponiéndose en el camino del demonio antiguo  
—Para mi tus deseos son insignificantes, mestiza  
No se quien te crees que eres ni siquiera lo que eres, pero necesitamos estas armas, las chicas las necesitan -dijo Faith poniéndose seria y algo molesta por lo de mestiza mientras se coloca el casco en la cabeza. Aunque la verdad es que no había entendido porque la había llamado mestiza.  
¡Yo soy Illyria! soy el rey del primordio, el creador de todo —dijo Illyria molesta por eso de que Faith le preguntara quien se creía que era.  
—Bueno, vieja, eso me da igual, lo que importa es que no debemos dañar estas armas —dijo Faith seriamente, sabia que no tenia muchas opciones de convencer a alguien como esa demonio, pero tenia una idea y esperaba que funcionara —a Ángel y a Spike les ayudaran muchos estas armas.  
— ¿Estas armas anudarían a mi mascota? —Dijo Illyria pensativa, la verdad es que se había propuesto luchar en esta causa, por este reino y por su mascota para seguir golpeándola.  
Faith la miro con cara extrañada por eso de que lo llamara mascota pero sabía que debía pensar rápido y preguntar en esos momentos lo echara a perder todo.  
—Si, claro, lo anudaría y como es tu mascota deberías considerarlo —dijo Faith sin saber realmente a que vampiro llamaba su mascota.  
—Las dejare porque me place —dijo Illyria mientras se alejaba de Faith y se ponía de espaldas a la pared con los brazos cruzados observándola.  
Faith se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada para seguir inspeccionando el lugar, llevando su espada en la mano derecha y la antorcha en la izquierda bajo por las escaleras hacia las plantas inferiores encontrándose numerosos cadáveres de demonios y no le cabía ninguna duda de que fueron exterminados por Illyria. Pero por desgracia no seria lo único que encontraría pues al cruzar la puerta al tercer piso se encontró directamente con otra clase de cuerpos, cuerpos humanos desangrados, el tercer piso estaba repleto de cuerpos humanos, era una autentica carnicería, esa masacre hizo que a Faith le diera un vuelco el corazón y se preguntaran que había ocurrido en ese lugar.

Mientras tanto una moto atravesaba la ciudad de Los Ángeles sobre ella; Buffy y Spike viajaban al observatorio de Los Ángeles, lo más rápidamente posible ya que querían llegar cuantos antes y porque querían abandonar el paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Ante sus ojos aparecía un paisaje desolador, lo primero que vieron fue el asfalto con grandes socavones como de pisadas, había coches volteados y hasta en llamas, los edificios tenían la puerta abierta, entreabierta o directamente hecha pedazos, al igual que las ventanas de las que muchas estaban rotas y hasta había fuego en algunos edificios. Los demonios correteaban por todos lados destruyéndolo todo a su paso, el primer impulso de Buffy era ir a cazarlos pero sabía que no podían hacerlo solos por lo que continuaban con su viaje. A medida que proseguían su camino Buffy y Spike se encontraban con partes de la ciudad menos destruidos, los edificios si tenían ventanas pero ahora estaban atrancadas y con las puertas cerradas seguramente para evitar que los demonios entraran, según se alejaban del centro veían a gente por la calle con gestos que expresaban incertidumbre, asombro y miedo a lo desconocido.  
El pesar por todo lo vivido y lo que se había ante sus ojos tenia un fuerte contraste en lo que sentían al volver a estar juntos., cada uno tenia sus propias emociones y temores. Buffy se sentía muy feliz por volver a ver a Spike, pero a la vez terriblemente preocupada y confusa, por su mente corrían miles de preguntas. ¿Cuando había regresado? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Aún la amaría? Spike se sentía como Buffy, feliz pero a la vez aterrado, preocupado por lo que le diría Buffy ahora que volvían a encontrarse, aterrado porque volviera a rechazarlo, con temor a descubrir que no lo amaba de verdad y solo se lo hubiera dicho porque se moría. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse pero ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca en todo el viaje.  
Se dieron cuenta de que no les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer cuando los grandes edificios dieron paso a un lugar verde con muchos arboles, a los lados de la carretera, sin duda estaban entrando al parque Griffith, un lugar que se veía muy tranquilo, sin destrucción, sin coches, sin gente, la hermosura del parque influyo a Buffy que se dejo llevar por ella y relajo su mente haciendo algo que nunca antes se hubiera atrevido a hacer. Abrazo a Spike rodeándolo con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en su espalda viendo los arboles pasar a su lado, realmente eso la hacia sentir muy relajada, aunque fuera por un tiempo muy corto.  
Spike se estremeció al sentir los brazos de Buffy a su alrededor y se sintió como si volara y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en su rostro, pero algo llamo su atención, un olor distinto al de los arboles y el del ambiente, el de distintas personas escondidas entre los árboles, eso no le gustaba nada, esperaba que no fueran demonios espiándolos o dispuestos a atacar, acelero la moto para salir de esa zona cuanto antes.  
Al llegar al lugar Spike se sorprendió era un lugar de pasto verde y en el centro, metros delante del edificio había una estatua. El propio edificio de piedra lisa y gris, no muy alto, pues solo medía un piso como mucho, pero lo poco que tenía de alto lo compensaba con el ancho el cual era alargado y en el medio y extremos cambiada de forma para ser circular y terminar en tejado, como si fueran torres. El resto del techo, aparte de las torres, era como una terraza medieval en las que se podían caminar. Todo el edificio estaba iluminado por luces amarillas que salían de las ventanas y las farolas de la calle, lo cuál le daba un aspecto siniestro. Pero no fue eso lo que sorprendió a Spike fue la presencia numerosas figuras femeninas que patrullaban el lugar armadas con espadas, también otras que vigilaban desde los tejados armados con ballestas y la presencia de dos de ellas delante de la puerta, estas llevaban una lanza y parecía que su función hay era el de centinelas. A `pesar de su alianza con el lado del bien la presencia de tantas presuntas cazadoras armadas ponía a Spike los pelos de punta.  
— ¿Amigas tuyas, amor? -pregunta Spike entre serio y sarcástico mirando sorprendido a todas las cazavampiros que los estaban vigilando.  
—Bienvenido al refugio Slayer —dijo Buffy con una sonrisa orgullosa de lo que habían construido, refiriéndose al lugar del modo en que Xander y Andrew insistían que se llamara. Tras eso bajo de la moto y se adelanto hacia la puerta —para algo tan grande como esto se necesitan grandes refuerzos.  
Buffy se adelanto hacia la puerta pero las dos mujeres que estaban en la puerta se interpusieron en su camino pero Buffy saco algo de su bolso, una especie de placa falsa que traía la palabra Slayer y cinco estrellas, no había que ser muy listo para saber que era idea de Xander o de Andrew.  
— ¿Cual es nuestro estado? —pregunta Buffy seriamente y con un verdadero porte de general.  
—Mi general, ya nos hemos instalado completamente, tenemos a todos los escuadrones en posición y el capitán Harris la espera en la sala espera en la sala de conferencias —dice una de ellas mientras hace la señal de saludo militar.  
—General, ¿que hacemos con el vampiro? ¿Lo matamos? —Dijo una de las cazadoras acercándose mientras apuntaba con la ballesta a Spike pillándolo por sorpresa, pues el vampiro había estado mirando la situación entre divertido y sorprendido por la escena que no vio a la cazadora acercarse hasta que hablo. La cazadora era una chica delgada y bastante alta. Sus cabellos eran rojizos y rizados, llevaba el pelo largo y suelto y sus ojos eran de color verde.  
—Oye, cazadora, tu cachorrita necesita una correa —Dijo Spike con una sonrisa divertida mientras se encendía un cigarrillo sin preocuparse por la cazadora que lo estaba apuntando, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo apuntaban.  
—Cállate, estúpido vampiro -dijo la chica enojándose y apuntándole con mas seguridad y furia que antes.  
— ¡Alto ahí! Aparta la ballesta, soldado. Nadie apuntara a este vampiro, es un aliado y lo trataremos como tal, ¿Comprendido? —dice Buffy seriamente plantándose delante de la cazadora que había apuntado con la ballesta a Spike, mirándola con seriedad.  
—Pero es un maldito vampiro —dice la cazadora enojada mientras Spike sonríe encantado de como Buffy lo defiende y por ver como la cazadora se mete en un gran problema.  
— ¿Me estas cuestionando, soldado? —dijo Buffy arrebatándole la ballesta con rudeza.  
—No, para nada... solo que... somos cazavampiros... ¿no deberías clavarle una estaca y enviarle al cruel infierno del que nunca debió salir? —Pregunta la soldado a regañadientes tratando de no revelar lo que realmente tenia ganas de decir, pero cuando te encuentras ante la jefazo es mejor morderse la lengua.  
—Nuestro trabajo es vencer al mal, no odiar a los vampiros y menos a uno que precisamente tiene alma, él es Spike —dijo Buffy revelando la identidad del vampiro que la acompañaba, las cazadoras que estaban de centinelas en la puerta y que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido serias y firmas ante su general pasaron a mostrar una gran sorpresa en su expresión y quedarse mirando al vampiro con profundo interés. Sin embargo la cazadora pelirroja se limito a mostrar un rostro de confusión.  
— ¿Quién? —pregunto la cazadora y ante eso Buffy solo suspiro frustrada.  
—Esta claro que no prestabas atención a mis discursos, ¿sabes una cosa? vas a volver con las novatas, así tal vez seas un poco mas tolerante la próxima vez —dijo Buffy con seriedad, había hablado mucho de Spike y Ángel en sus discursos, los vampiros con alma, que no supiera ni quién era Spike mostraba claramente que no se tomaba en serio sus discursos y posiblemente su trabajo tampoco lo tomaba en serio, de hecho parecía que era de esas típicas cazadoras que solo pensaba en clavar estacas —Y ahora fuera de mi vista.  
La cazadora pelirroja mira con furia a Buffy pero se contiene de decir cualquier cosa trata de irse pero la puerta aun esta cerrada. Buffy levanta una ceja a las centinelas, que aun estaban pasmadas con Spike y que al ver ese gesto de Buffy espabilan y se apresuran a abrir la puerta. Cuando la puerta esta abierta la pelirroja la atraviesa refunfuñando palabras mal sonantes y la ven caminar hasta que desaparece a lo lejos del pasillo. Tras marcharse la cazadora malhumorada Buffy camina hacia la puerta pero se detienen al darse cuenta que Spike no la sigue y se dirige a él con una sonrisa divertida.  
— ¿No vienes?  
Tras eso Spike se adelanta pero sin dejar de fijarse en todos los detalles, le parecía sorprendente todo el cambio que había experimentado el ejército de cazadoras en todo ese tiempo. La última que las vio en Sunnydale no eran tantas ni estaban bien armadas, eran un grupo de adolescentes que no eran una gran amenaza para el alma y ahora parecían todo un ejercito bien armado "las sorpresas que da la vida" piensa Spike irónicamente mientras atraviesa la puerta junto a Buffy.  
—Así que... soy un tema recurrente en tus discursos, ¿eh? mí general —dice Spike con aire burlón y sarcástico pero a la vez algo picante mientras avanzan por los pasillos de aquel lugar.  
—Cállate —dice Buffy tratando de verse seria pero sin poder evitar sonreír divertida ante su comentario, pues era muy de Spike decir eso, se sentía como de vuelta a los viejos tiempos.  
Las cazadoras se habían quedado mirando a su general y a Spike hasta que desaparecieron de la vista tras eso cerraron la puerta del observatorio y se pusieron firmes en su posición de centinelas, su trabajo era muy importante, no podían distraerse pues cualquier distracción podría ser fatal para su causa.

_Continuara..._

* * *

—¡Corten! — dice el director desde su silla.

—bueno chicos, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sino tendré que morderles — dice Spike dirigiéndose a los espectadores.

—Oye, tu, nada de morder o intimidar al publico — dice Buffy mirando seria a Spike.

Spike se gira para mirar a Buffy con una sonrisita inocente.

—Tranquila amor, solo era una broma — dijo Spike antes de volverse hacia la cámara y en un susurro amenazador dice: —no lo es.

Tras eso Spike se da media vuelta y se aleja tranquilamente.


End file.
